An internal combustion engine typically includes a crankshaft which drives a camshaft through a gear set disposed on an end of the engine. The camshaft includes a plurality of cam lobes which drive rocker arms used to actuate valves and injectors associated with a plurality of combustion cylinders. In a large internal combustion engine, it is known to provide a segmented camshaft assembly with two camshaft segments which are axially aligned with each other and connected in an end-to-end manner using a connector assembly. The connector assembly typically is in the form of a flange on adjacent ends of the camshafts. Each flange has an axial face, with the axial faces abutting each other. A plurality of bolts are received within bolt holes in the flanges and used to bolt the flanges together.
A problem associated with a conventional segmented camshaft assembly is that the connector assembly only functions as a connector between the two camshaft segments. Thus, additional space must be provided for the connector assembly, which increases the length of the engine. Increasing the length of the engine may be undesirable, and increases manufacturing costs.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.